Malfoy Magic 3 - Mixed Magic
by Divess
Summary: Draco has tracked his witch down. He is confident in what he wants. But before they can become Dramione Draco and Hermione will go through the things witches and wizards go through while building a new relationship. 3rd entry in the Malfoy Magic series of one shots.


Mixed Magic

Savage Garden's tune, Truly Madly Deeply is the basis for this one shot. I listen to music to get inspiration and this tune inspired me to do a follow up to my prior one shot called Malfoy Magic. To get a sense of what this story is about, you should read Malfoy Magic first. This is not a song fic. It is a one shot with a song. Enjoy.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. I do not own, rent or otherwise have any dibbs on Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and implied situations. **

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more**_

_**With every breath**_

_**Truly Madly Deeply do**_

_**I will be strong**_

_**I will be faithful**_

_**Cause I'm counting on…**_

Hermione had spent the rest of the work day humming.

Her colleagues had seen Draco with his gigantic bouquet of flowers march into Hermione's office. They had heard the whispering and giggling. Her colleagues being the nosey harpies that they were wanted some kind of explanation or at least some information.

After all Hermione Granger had turned up fresh out of school and secured a position in a very prestigious company without so much as a ripple. Witches would kill for a position at The Parisian School of Charms and Potions and a newly graduated girl had landed one.

As far as Hermione had been concerned it was nobody's business that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall had put in a quiet word. They had vouched for Hermione and it had worked. Hermione was firmly entrenched in a lucrative position. Hermione had been at Parisian for four months and in those four months she had proven her worth ten times over.

Let the harpies wonder.

After having seen the gorgeous, gray eyed blonde visit her office her coworkers knew there was a lot more to Hermione than met the eye. Especially since Caleb Willis, assistant to the President of Parisian had taken an immediate liking to the new girl.

Caleb was a catch. He was a well built, 6' tall wizard with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. All the single witches in the office had tried to capture Caleb's attention at one time or another. Caleb hadn't noticed any of the witches in the office. That had been until Hermione had been hired.

Caleb often commented on Hermione's title of Golden Girl. It always made Hermione blush when he called her by that title. Hermione knew her title infuriated some of the other witches because she had overheard them discussing it. Like Hermione cared. She had been hired to do a job and that's what she did.

The women gathered around the head secretary desk agreed there was more to Hermione Granger than she let on. As succulent as the gossip might seem only two of the women, Elsa and Layne wanted to pry any further. Elsa and Layne were the only two who felt they needed to have a front row seat in every employees life.

Today Layne was going to be the interloper. Today Layne would make the mistake of prying into the life of Hermione Granger and by extension the life of Draco Malfoy.

Although Hermione had been going about her business completing her necessary tasks she had not been unaware of all the interest she had garnered.

Mumbling to herself Hermione said, "I thought I had left Hogwarts behind."

Nevertheless when Layne had sauntered into her office to check out the flowers, Hermione had responded quite affably, "May I help you with something Layne?"

Layne had smiled and asked for some fictitious document.

Hermione had put on her best is that all you can come up with, expression and responded with, "I haven't seen one today. Why don't you check with Elsa."

Hermione's response hadn't put Layne off in any way. In fact the response seemed to have emboldened Layne. She had stepped closer to Hermione's desk and put her nose directly in the bouquet. Quick as you please, Hermione made a subtle movement with her hand and the other woman had jumped back as though she had been stung.

Hermione had smiled. Layne had been stung. Hermione had wandlessly hit her with a stinging jinx.

With narrowed eyes Layne had looked at Hermione. "There's something in among those flowers. It just stung me."

With her most innocent expression Hermione commented, "Perhaps my friend put some kind of protection around the flowers to keep anyone but myself away from them."

Layne had sniffed, "silly thing to do," and strode from the office.

Hermione had hummed even louder.

Caleb had stuck his face in the door around quitting time to ask Hermione if she would like to accompany him to the bistro for a bit of dinner and a drink?

Hermione had taken Caleb up on his offer of dinner three times since she had been employed there. The dinners had been pleasant enough diversions. She wouldn't call what she and Caleb had a relationship but Caleb had been trying to bring them closer. It was apparent to Hermione Caleb wanted more much more.

Truthfully. Before Draco had come back into the picture Hermione had thought about giving Caleb a chance. But Draco had come back into her life. She would have to discourage Caleb's advances. So starting today she would have to decline any further offers from him.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to refuse Caleb's invitation. Suddenly Draco was there. He must have come in right behind Caleb. He looked from Hermione to Caleb and asked if he was interrupting dinner plans.

Both Hermione and Caleb had turned in Draco's direction.

Caleb had been faster. He asked Draco, "Who might you be?"

Each wizard was sizing the other up.

Hermione knew it was truly one sided. Caleb was probably considered a mediocre to fair wizard. Draco was a powerful wizard and he became even more powerful when angered. At the moment Draco was angry.

Hermione stepped in to introduce them. Quickly she said "Draco Malfoy please meet assistant to the President, Caleb Willis."

Draco was scowling as he looked from Hermione to Caleb and remarked, "Willis."

Caleb nodded at Malfoy saying, "Mr. Malfoy."

Shite just got deep. Hermione thought.

Before Hermione could give an explanation Draco asked again if he was interrupting their making dinner plans.

Caleb had looked around perplexed. He hadn't the slightest idea what was going on or what Draco Malfoy was doing at Parisian. Caleb Willis had heard of the Malfoy family. He just hadn't discerned what Draco Malfoy was to Hermione. In the four months Hermione had been employed there Draco Malfoy hadn't made even a wisp of an appearance. Now here he was acting the boyfriend.

Hermione asked Caleb if she could catch up to him in a little bit. Caleb had nodded and left the office giving Draco a long, inquiring look.

Hermione could see Layne and Elsa peering into her office trying to see what was going on. She had closed her door.

"Draco," Hermione began.

"Oh, Draco retorted, Now I'm Draco? This morning I was Malfoy. How quickly your feelings change Hermione. Draco had made certain to enunciate Hermione's name very clearly.

Hermione threw locking and silencing charms on her office door. This was not going to be pretty.

Hermione said, "Calm down Draco."

Draco replied, "I'll calm down when you bloody well tell me who the hell is Caleb Willis and what he is to you."

Hermione answered. "Caleb is a friend. He and I have been to dinner several times."

"He's a friend? Asked Draco. What kind of friend? Is he a friend who has kissed you? Is he a friend who has sha-," Draco hadn't gotten a chance to finish his last question.

Hermione had turned bright red. She had pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. Between clenched teeth Hermione had told Draco, "If he valued his Malfoy Magic makers he would not say that last word."

Draco who was way too heated to stop himself finished the sentence. "Is he a friend who has shagged you?"

Hermione hit Draco across the shoulders with a stinging hex. Draco had been startled but he hadn't acknowledged the hex. He had just stood there waiting for her answer.

Hermione knew she hadn't shagged Caleb but her stubbornness had kicked in.

How could Malfoy even ask her something like that? She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

So she had answered. "Yes, Draco. I have shagged Caleb. I have shagged him every night since I came to this job. He has even taught me how to suck his dick to make him cum. Happy now Malfoy?"

Draco was across the room so fast that Hermione hadn't seen him move. He had grabbed her face with one hand. Hermione had tried to pull her face away but Draco held tight.

In a strangled voice Draco whispered, "I have come begging for your love. How can you tell me you have been shagging some bloke you just met four months ago? What are you fucking playing at Granger?"

When Draco had pulled out his wand Hermione had ducked. But Draco was not after her. He had swiveled around and blasted the bouquet of flowers into ashes. Then he was gone.

Hermione cried for thirty minutes straight. Finally she had stopped, fixed her makeup and plastered on a smile. There really hadn't been any need for the smile. The business day had ended and everyone had gone home.

Well, everyone except Caleb had gone home.

Appearing at her door Caleb had given her a weak smile. Hermione had smiled back.

Caleb hadn't asked anything about Draco and Hermione hadn't volunteered anything.

He had walked around her desk and taken Hermione in his arms. Hermione hadn't resisted. Caleb said softly, "I didn't know how much I cared about you until I saw another bloke trying to get your attention."

When Caleb said that Hermione had stepped away from him. "Caleb, she said. Draco is my boyfriend. We had been estranged but we decided to give it another try. I appreciate your attention but I won't be going to dinner with you anymore."

Caleb had shrugged, "I thought it might be something like that." He had finished by saying, "I won't be giving up on you Hermione."

As Caleb stepped through the door he had remarked, "Your relationship with Malfoy probably won't last all that long if he makes you cry like that. I promise Hermione I'll be there for you if you and he fail."

Great, Hermione thought, the Assistant to the President knows my boyfriend has made me cry while I was at the job. That should be good for my reputation.

With nothing else to do Hermione had adjusted her robes, picked up her bag and headed to the floo.

When Hermione arrived at her flat there had been an owl waiting. Hermione had taken the message from its leg, given it some muggle oat cereal and had tried to send it on its way. The owl had not moved. It was waiting for the reply.

The owl was from Draco. She had just be begun to read the message when there was a knock at her door. Hermione grabbed her wand from out of her robes. No one knocked on her door except her parents and her parents wouldn't be out this time of the evening.

She opened the door to find Draco Malfoy standing there. Hermione hadn't opened the door any further. She had asked him, "What do you want Malfoy and how did you know where I lived?"

Draco stated he wanted to come in and talk to her. He added that he had gotten her address from the Alumni Registry at the Daily Prophet.

Hermione told him. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to come in."

"Hermione, he had begged, please let me in."

Rather than stand in the doorway holding a conversation Hermione had moved aside to allow Draco to enter. Draco had come in very slowly and had stood in the middle of the room waiting for Hermione to ask him to have a seat.

When they were seated facing each other Draco apologized for his behavior and asked for her forgiveness. Draco ended up telling Hermione he loved her. He had gone on to explain he had been frightened the Caleb guy was someone Hermione cared for he had gone beyond reason.

On his knees in front of Hermione Draco had told her he was ashamed he had put his hands on her in anger. He promised he would cut off his hands before he ever raised them to her in anger again.

Hermione had pulled Draco up off his knees telling him he wouldn't have to cut off his hands because she would cut them off if he ever touched her in anger again.

Draco had run his fingers through Hermione's hair and had landed them on the back of her neck. They both had turned to face each other at the same time. Staring into each others eyes Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shared their first kiss in almost a year. The kiss had been sweet, endearing, loving, sexy and smoking hot. They each had pulled away breathless.

Hermione had not been ready for things to go any further.

To put a little distance between them Hermione had asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

Draco told her he was famished. He would love something to eat.

Hermione had warmed up the meat loaf and mashed potatoes from the previous night. She and Draco had hungrily wolfed it down. Draco told Hermione the meatloaf was delicious.

With their hunger sated they sat back down on the couch. Entwined in each others arms they had talked about everything.

They had talked about their sexual encounter that day in December. Hermione told Draco, "I felt so deflated when you didn't try to speak to me after our encounter."

Draco replied, "I was still a stupid git at that time."

He and Hermione had laughed when she explained about working her Granger Magic on him. Draco had been surprised at that. He was enthralled Hermione had made all those changes for him.

Draco had taken a minute out of their conversation to tell Hermione how beautiful he thought she was and how lucky he felt as her wizard.

Hermione had turned at these words. Looking at her handsome wizard she had asked, "Have I become your witch by automatic selection?" Draco had squeezed her shoulders before replying. "Hell yes." Hermione smiled as she snuggled in closer to her wizard.

Sheepishly Draco had talked about how he had grown to love her even though they rarely spoke to each other.

They laughed over the argument he and Blaise had about her hair. Draco huffed, "Blaise should not have been commenting on your hair."

Hermione had laughed out loud. "Jealous much Malfoy?" He had smiled.

Draco had mentioned how much it had hurt him when she had accused him of just wanting another shag.

Hermione had shaken her head. She explained how she had regretted the words as soon as they had come out of her mouth.

Stealing kisses from each other in between, Hermione and Draco continued to talk.

Draco had tip toed around it all evening. Finally he had asked about Caleb.

Hermione had taken Draco's face between her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. With her lips still against Draco's mouth she had apologized for her spiteful words. Then she told him the truth about Caleb. That she has never had any kind of sexual encounter with him. That the extent of their relationship had been three dinners out. She finished by saying she had made it clear to Caleb there would be no more dinners.

Hermione had felt Draco's whole body relax.

Draco admitted he hadn't been with a witch since he had realized his feelings for her. Like Hermione Draco had been out to dinners but he could not bring himself to make any advances on the witch.

He had joked that his wanking hand hadn't seen as much action in his entire life as it had in the last eleven months.

Hermione had been overwhelmed. She had laid her head on Draco's shoulder and cried for ten minutes. She cried because everything she ever wanted had been hers for the taking and she had rejected it.

The last words spoken about their earlier conversation had come from Draco. He admitted that he had gone mental when he thought she had touched a penis other than his own. He had actually vomited thinking of Hermione having some bloke in her mouth. He hadn't known how to process that fact.

Hermione had taken Draco in her arms and held him.

_**A new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**A deeper meaning yeah**_

_**I want to stand with **_

_**You on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you **_

_**In the sea**_

They had been sitting for awhile when Hermione moved around to get comfortable. She was now facing him and he had his arm around her shoulder.

In turning she had brushed against Draco's penis which was hard and swollen. Hermione had reached out and stroked it. Draco moaned. Hermione stroked it again. This time Draco had whispered that his dick couldn't take much more. He told her if she didn't stop he would cum all over himself.

Then Hermione did something she had wanted to do since last December. She unzipped Draco's pants, pulled out his dick and took him in her mouth. Draco stiffened so fast she thought she had done something wrong. With his dick still in her mouth she had looked directly into his eyes. All he had said was, "Bloody hell Granger."

Satisfied that she hadn't hurt him Hermione did what she thought should be done. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft, she licked his tip, she sucked his tip and she had taken him in all the way to the back of her throat.

Draco told her he couldn't hold on any longer. When he felt himself about to cum he had pulled her head away. A stream of cum shot off onto the rug.

He had grabbed his witch in his arms and thanked her. His witch whispered in his ear, "Only with you."

These words in Draco's ear had an immediate effect. His dick became rock hard again. Draco had whispered to Hermione "I have some Malfoy Magic I would like to show you if your Granger Magic is ready for me."

Hermione had cheeked, "Draco Malfoy are you asking to be my second sexual encounter?"

With the trademark Malfoy smirk Draco had replied, "Yes Granger I am. I'm also asking to be your third and your fourth and-." Draco would have gone on indefinitely if Hermione hadn't kissed his lips still.

They had made the trip to Hermione's bedroom in about three steps. They had their clothes off in about three seconds and Draco had given Hermione at least three orgasms within a three minute span.

Laying on top of Hermione with his Malfoy Magic still inside her Granger Magic Draco had mused, "I love this bloody Mixed Magic. We'll have to use it everyday."

_**I want to lay **_

_**Like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down**_

_**On me**_

The End


End file.
